CheeryBlueEyes
by savelove
Summary: The only life you couldn't end. [[sasuDARKnaru]]
1. Thoughts of a dying atheist

**Warning: Yaoi, language, gory graphics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Please read and review!**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Cheery. Blue. Eyes**

Soapy red swirls ran down the drain, as two pail hands cleanse themselves under the warm tap water, washing the evidence from under his finger nails, and his palms, scrubbing until the aroma of the lemon scented soap stuck to his skin. He shut off the faucet and walked toward the staircase passing a large mirror, he stopped to gaze at the handsome reflection staring back, and admired himself. Smirking, he lifted one delicate finger scrapping a patch of dried blood off his cheek, letting the particles blend with the air then fall to the ground.

The smell of death stained Hyuuga Neji's house that night.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Captain Subaku?" Matsuri said looking at the captain of the Konoha police force.

They had been called in for an emergency, when a young man was found dead in his home. Usually this would have just been a sad case but it was more disturbing, more unsettling, but it was not the fact that he was dead, but the way he was killed, tortured, in a cruel and sickening way, that only one person would have ever done.

"Captain?" The young girl said again, now looking at the pale man.

"He's done it again," Gaara gritted out through his teeth, and slammed his fist into the wall "and we can't stop him, we have no lead." he lowered his voice. "This has to stop." he looked up and walked into the room where the victim was found dead, examining it again.

It was a large room; it had a beautiful silk covered bed, which was now stained red, beautiful white walls that were no longer white, beautiful dark hardwood floors, now drenched in dried blood. It would only seem appropriate that the boy who was brutally murdered be _beautiful_.

And he was.

The boy had been of an old family, being excepted into prestigious colleges, a student at Dartmouth University, working for his medical degree. He lived alone in a small mansion outside Boston.

The odor was putrid, and the scene was horrifying. Coagulated blood coated parts of the floor and walls, men and women in police uniforms searched through the blood. Looking for any evidence possible, if that was possible.

The killer they were looking for was not an ordinary murderer, he was a serial killer. Known for killing thousands of people, children, women, whole families, or maybe just one person. No one knows where he will strike next, who or why. He's perfect, never once has he ever slipped, never have the police nor detectives found fingerprints, weapons, notes, nothing, they don't even know how he gets into the home. He's just perfect.

"Where is the body?" Gaara asked one of the men.

"By the ambulance outside."

Gaara nodded as he moved through the house to the front door.

It was a wonderful day, but the scene in front of the luxurious mansion ruined the aura around the neighborhood. Large orange cones and yellow 'CAUTION' tapes ran around the area, an ambulance and three police cars were parked in the street lazily.

Gaara walked up to a large table hidden behind the cars.

He stared with emotionless eyes at the corpse in front of him. Light blue eyes flickered from one part of the mangled body to the next feeling a disgusting churning feeling in his stomach. Jars labeled 'small intestine' and 'large intestine' made him sick. The body was hollow; everything that should have been inside was either in containers or smeared on the bedroom floor. It was horrifying, and he just had stared, remembering all the other times he had had to stare down at mysterious killings in which the culprit had not yet been caught.

These murders had been happening for five years, and not in those five years had the police gotten any closer to finding out who the killer was. As if it was impossible.

"We found him severed in four pieces," Gaara looked at the apprehensive man behind him, "from the waist down as one, his arms then-" The man looked as if he were going to break out in tears or hurl any second "then his head..." He looked so terrified, it was almost sad looking, but the event was also sad, he should be used to it, but who can get used to death?

"I see..." The red head sighed, "you're dismissed."

Gaara took one last glance at the remains of the body, frowning. _'How much more of this can I take...?'_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hours later the captain was driving home, thinking over all the information he learned on the new case, thinking of catching _him_.

He pulled into a mid-size apartment complex. Fumbling with his keys finding the one with the orange sticker on the head and opening the door.

"I'm home." Gaara whispered, closing the door behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd be back!"

Gaara smiled.

He walked further into the house, throwing his bag and self onto a brown couch, relaxing after a tortured day.

A young boy popped his head out from the kitchen. "How was work?"

Gaara sighed at the question sadly.

The boy frowned putting down the bowl of brown mush he was stirring and sat next to his guardian, poking him on the cheek with a worried face on. "That bad?" he asked waiting for eye contact.

"Yea," He ran his fingers over his pale skin and through his hair. He closed his eyes getting more comfortable in the chair "It was _him_, he's done it again..." He looked down at the teen sitting next to him, who was starring up at him intently with _beautiful _sapphire eyes. Gaara loved those eyes. He loved them. They meant so much to him, just to see the sparkle of happiness in the orbs would make him feel better, knowing he got to see those eyes every morning, and night. It made him happy; it was the only thing that would make him smile anymore. "Once again, that mother fucker left no sign of himself anywhere." he got up " I'm skipping dinner, I have to look some things up..." trailing off as he walked down the dark hall to his room.

"Who...?" the saddened teen looked down at his socks, "who was the -"

"Hyuuga Neji," Gaara cut him off. "That boy, Neji, he wasn't much older than you are." The door to the master bedroom slowly clicked shut, ending the conversation.

The boy sat on the couch thinking of what his 'father' must go through every day at work, hoping he would be ok.

"I think I want to finish making those brownies."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"W-who are you! What are you doing in my house!?" Neji yelled at the dark figure standing by his bedroom door "I know you're there! Don't hide, I can hear you breathing!" He had been lying in his bed for the past hour unable to sleep, feeling the aura of another person in his room. "Show yourself, you fucker!" he yelled at the corner of the almost pitch-black room, with the exception of the moonlight shining over the Hyuuga's bed from the skylight above.

The pale boy was scared to death, he knew there was someone in his room, but he wouldn't come out, he would just stand there, breathing.

Neji was trying to open the top drawer of his nightstand while keeping an eye on the corner of the room, but the uncontrollable sweating of his hands and fingers was not helping. Fidgeting with handle he finally got it open to reveal at small handgun with two bullets in it. Exactly two bullets.

He grabbed the gun and hysterically whipped it out in front of him. Pointing it shakily all around the room, he had lost him.

His own breathing was so loud, and so unsteady that he did not notice the breathing that was now running down his the back of his neck, giving him the goose bump effect.

Neji unconsciously swallowed the annoying salvia in his mouth, and twisted his head around to meet two blood red eyes. He gasped and jumped to the side so that the man was now in the moonlight.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" Neji stuttered out, shaking the gun nervously in front of his face.

The figure said nothing; he only made his way closer to his quarry.

"I-I'll shoot you!" Neji yelled, shaking the gun more. "I-Ill do it!" he repeated.

The only part of the invader Neji could see was his eyes, they glowed. They glowed a horrifying red. Neji couldn't look away; it was like he was hypnotized, unable to break the contact and run or shoot, just stare.

The figure put his hand on the gun and pushed it down slowly, never taking his eyes off his prey, he looked through a faithless eye, "Are you afraid to die?" he asked in a deep voice that sent shivers up Neji's spine.

He was terrified. He was afraid to die.

He stood there as the demon in front of him pulled something out of his pocket, something short and shiny.

'_I'm going to die._' Neji thought as a tear rolled down his cheek, to the side of his face, never dripping.

"I-I don't want to die, I can't die!" he shouted and he pulled the trigger on the gun "I'm supposed to become a doctor a-and save people! I can't die!" Boom.

The bullet ran by the perpetrator's arm, but not hitting. Instead it shot right through the wall behind them.

He grabbed Neji and thrust a scalpel into the shaking man's stomach area. Zipping from the hip and across he opened up the abdomen, he held the gun away from him in one hand and with the other dug into the open wound and ripped out his small intestine along with a waterfall of blood.

"…. W-who ….a-are y-y-you? " Gasping for air, he watched a hand repeatedly reach into his body and scratched around, tearing his insides out, and pulling out organ after organ. His last frantic breathing came to an end, and he dropping the gun in a pool of blood spreading out from under him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered, knitting pale fingers on to a bony neck lifting him up off the ground and massaging the bone slowly slitting the skin of his throat, leaving a deep gash, letting the thick liquid rush between his fingers and squeezed harder on the slippery neck making the blood come out faster.

Sasuke dropped the lifeless body on the ground with an awkward 'thump' splattering blood all over the dark room. He pulled out a long blade from the side of his pants, shinning its reflection on the body before slicing its arms off drenching his blade in the Hyuuga's blood.

Sasuke bent down and brushed his fingers through the brunettes long brown hair, grabbing at the roots and pulled his head up. He slammed his foot into the gash of the cut on his neck, hearing a satisfying 'crack.'. Smirking he drove the red blade into the remaining skin and tissue that connected the head to he body. He lifted up the severed head and took a long look at him, after; he threw it into the puddle of blood that had formed.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" The serial killer looked up from his work and listened to the soft knocks on the door "Is everything alright in there? I heard a 'bang'…" the man at the door looked through the small window of the front door, seeing only the silence of death in the house. He shined his flashlight through the hole taking another look around before walking back to his own house and phoning the police.

Sasuke avoided stepping in the blood that was all around him and went to the door, pulling on a pair of white gloves. He stepped quietly through the house, making his way to the front door. He made sure the man was no longer there before, he opened the door and walked outside, leaving no sign of himself and dashed into the dark of night with unremarkable speed, like a bird in flight.

He was indeed Chidori.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ok ok chidori thousand birds

Ok sasuke chidori thousand DEAD birds

Just think about it like that!!!

I surprised myself! If I actually try I can write pretty good! ((to me)) well that was Cheery. Blue. Eyes. Chapter uno! ((Spanish fool!)) ha...

So please review! pretty please!!


	2. Hysteria

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, Gore**

**Read and Review**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Cheery.Blue.Eyes2**

Gaara walked into the kitchen, wincing at the glare of the sun coming through the slightly dirty window. He grabbed a jug of milk from the refrigerator, pulling a glass from the cabinet and pouring in the essentials in for his coffee, noticing a plate of brownies on the counter and a note beside it.

_Gaara,_

_Went to school early and wont be home until late, got work._

_Made brownies, eat' em!_

_Love, Naruto_

The red head smiled at the note, reading it over and over in his head '_love, Naruto_.' He lifted up a brownie from the small plate, brought it to his chapped lips and took a small bite, tasting and savoring the _love._

He never really liked chocolate.

But there's always an exception to 'never.'

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hey bitch!"

Loud, spiky, blonde hair tussled in the autumn breeze. Leaves blew off trees and danced into bushes, fences, and walls, leaving only the teenagers of Konoha High. Gossiping of formals and upcoming games, who's going out with who and all the usually stereotypical upperclassmen 'stuff' but this teenager was different from the rest.

Uzumaki Naruto turned to the familiar voice, already smiling just at the sound of it.

Kiba was running from the front gates, waving his arms in the air, trying to get his blonde friend's attention. "I knew you would respond to that!" he laughed, finally arriving at his friend's side he grabbed on to his shoulder for support, trying catch his breath from the jog. Brown hair lay itself flat on his forehead, some strands reached all the way to his cheeks where he had a red triangular tattoo on each side.

"I don't know why I'm the bitch, dog boy." Naruto smirked, bowing mockingly in honor to his friend for having a wonderful come back at hand. But he stepped back, noticing his fuming head and both grabbed at collars with glares of friendly fights.

"H-hey guys!" They both looked over their shoulders, seeing a very beautiful and fragile young woman walking toward the pair.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba called striding up to her. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning k-Kiba, n-Naruto" She frowned, turning her attention to Naruto.

"D-did you hear about, uhm.. w-what happened in Boston?" the young teen stuttered out best she could, knowing these murders were always a touchy subject for their friend, being as his father was the captain of the team in charge of all business to do with 'Chidori.'

The petite girl noticed that Naruto downcast his eyes at the question and had already lost himself in thought.

Hinata kept her attention on Naruto. Waiting for the reply that never came at these times, but she always does, she would wait forever for naruto.

Kiba shifted his eyes onto Hinata, confused at her sudden question, then on Naruto, waiting for a sign of emotion, emotion that never seemed to show.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, looking down at his shoes, the concrete under them and the smudge of dirt at the bottom of his pant leg. He thought back to his foster father, hoping he was ok, and wishing he could do something to save him from the oblivion he entered every time he came home from work. Not knowing what he actually did and not knowing he was the _only _thing that could achieve it.

Getting the o.k. from Naruto, Kiba spoke up cautiously, "I heard on the morning news he was only 21... that really blows.."

Hinata glanced at Naruto, "did Gaara make it home okay last night?" He just looked at her and nodded.

Kiba and Hinata looked at one another, confirming with their eyes that Naruto would be okay this time.

As more acquaintances and friends started forming around them, the subject changed along with the mood and tension. School went different that day, it went a lot slower.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

If there is one thing Sasuke does not do, but which comes from a list of many things he would not even think of doing, is smiling. And when the annoying waitress demands or just asks for a simple smile, she will get a glare in return. Smiling is something he doesn't do, and will not do. End of story.

"Mr. Uchiha." A young waitress paced all through the '_Hard Rock Café' _glancing frequently over her shoulder to make sure her _'newbie' _was still with her, she before she continued."You'll be working the afternoon shift weekdays and late night shift on weekends, am I correct." Which was not a question, she had nothing better to do than study and memorize job hour applications of new co-workers.

"Hn."

She turned around, trying to look in to his dark, death eyes, "If you're going to be working here you're going to have to talk more than that," She faced forward with a thump of her foot and started to pace again ,"and smiling wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"I'd rather not." He stated calmly, still walking behind the persistent waitress.

"You're a rude guy, you know that." once again not a question from our little waitress, who shall now be referred to as, 'Hello my name is Mary.'

Glare.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"This is the back room, you will leave your uniform here, this will also be the ….." _The uniform? Is that what they call it; It's ugly, and flashy_, Sasuke thought as Mary held up the uniform again, black slacks with a gold sequined vest and a _hard rock café _shirt underneath; yep too flashy. Why did he take this job again?

Mary smiled at Sasuke. "You have to wear it for the job." She said with another smile, but this time closer to a smirk, looked at his face, which was still looking uncaringly toward the work uniform, but really contemplating if he should still keep this job or not. Oh right, serial killers don't work at '_Hard Rock Café's.' _Great cover Sasuke. Plus he don't rob, therefore money is always a good thing to have.

"Hn." Or should he kill her?

"Be here tomorrow at one!" she oh-so politely called at Sasuke as walked out of the café and onto the busy streets of New York; and then down the street a bit.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"Naruto get back here!" A man with a large butcher knife called, chasing said boy ran down the main street of Konoha District, bumping into people and tripping all along the way. Still screaming random words of 'stop him!' and 'Trip that little shit!' or something within those lines.

"Haha, no can do old man!" Naruto grinned, running down the street with a digital camera clutched in his heavy winter coat and strung around his neck. He looked back again at the large and bulky man running fast behind him with the large knife still at hand just like what you'd picture in all those stereotypical fairy tales when the main character steals a burger or something, or was that the baker? Err, well this time it's just a kid trying to get a picture of the said butcher. What scary butchers don't make good for horror magazines?

His goal for stalking the butcher? Simple, he needed a creepy picture for the next column he had to photo for in 'Killer Zeen', the magazine was not popular at all. But there are enough people in New York with a fetish for serial killers, homicides, suicides, and random people dying in very unusual ways, to keep the magazine going. Naruto really hated the idea of someone ever getting hurt, actually he wouldn't have ever, never, taken a job for such a thing if it wasn't for that no other place would take him, this is something he wanted, even if he has to start from the bottom.

But there's always an exception to never.

But you know it wasn't all that bad. Most of the stuff he took pictures of, hint the regular old butcher, were pretty ordinary, just black and white it and cleanser out the meat and it looks very real.

He'd do anything for photography.

Just something he wanted, no, needed to do.

Plus once he makes it big he wont be _just_ a photographer, he'll be a photographer _Director_. Do you know how much power that holds?

A lot, and he won't have to listen to the stupid journalist and directors who are above him anymore. Yes, a very big plus.

"FINALLY!" Naruto happily yelled out. "I thought I'd never lose him." he said as he jogged his way down to a walk, stuck his hands back into his pockets and gave a cold sigh. He looked up at the other people walking by also in as much of a hurry as him, without running, on their cell phones and chattering away at the person on the other line, even if there was no one of the other line; which happens all the time by the way. It was probably around six thirty maybe? Gaara got back at seven and he needed to get his film back to headquarters; in others words that tiny store around 14th street.

And he started to run again.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"We found something."

Gaara looked up from his desk almost clueless. Almost.

"We found something, well, we noticed it yesterday too, but.." _Kankuro again _"…the gun. The gun Mr. Hyuuga had only two bullets in it." _Kankuro was Gaara's right hand man to most, but his secret brother to others, but the truth was he was jealous…_ "one of course being shot, but still, isn't that weird?" _..had been since the day he was assigned here… _"Well, Hyuuga Neji was a peaceful and calm guy, not too many friends his family told us.." _always trying to out smart him and such. It got old._ "But I think we got something here this time!"

Gaara stood up from his desk and walked out from behind it and toward Kankuro and stared him straight in the eye. "What does two bullets have to do with anything?" the question was quick and lay out for Kankuro to poke at and mold. Like he always did. It gets old.

"He had a gun! What kind of people, why would people like him have guns!"

Gaara sighed dryly, "A lot of people have guns."

"But this guy? He doesn't seem like one to have one! Why would he need it?" He said excitedly while watching Gaara's face stay the same throughout his whole reasoning. "What if he knew someone was after him?" He walked closer up to Gaara, only trying to get in his face, "Hyuuga lived in the middle of no where, a while away from the city, living such a normal life, he didn't have that many people close to him, maybe none really close to him, friends maybe but…"

_This is going to far._

Gaara thought getting ready to show Kankuro to the door, _again._

"What if he knew he was going to be next." Coming to his climax… "What if he knew there was a list." Kankuro smiled at Gaara's body language, how he had just stopped, stopped to think. Of course we don't know where this could lead, but you can never look to far into things.

"You're looking to far int….."

"Think about it before you shove it to the side _Captain Subaku_." He mocked once more before leaving the office and back to his cubical in the police building.

_The fucking list._

The first thing that always popped into Gaara's head, every time Chidori killed another person was, '_Where's the list?_'

This _Chidori_, he seems too smart to just kill, just for the kill. He had, has to have a motive, a background, an anything. He's not the type of killer to just come alive when others die. Or for the popularity of doing it, the media or whatnot, he might be insane, but he has a motive, we just don't know it. The guy's a genius. And the list always gets to Gaara. Every time.

The list, whatever it is, has thousands of never ending people on it, that is if it really exists. And for his own sake, he actually hopes there is one. Because being in a wild goose chase is what he hates most. That's probably why he hates his life so much.

_Stupid Kankuro._

o.o.o.o.o.

There's a boy asleep on a couch, his T.V. flickered in the eyes of the watcher and off the walls of the room. It's late but he's still alone and no one is here yet, _he's_ not here yet. He left the boy alone.

Its cold.

But the front door starts to creak open, slowly, and as slowly as the door opened a hand then a leg, then body snuck in, carefully crawling through the small passage between the door and frame being almost too careful as to not to make a sound.

When he finally makes it in he drops his things on a nearby couch, throw his keys to the side and walked lightly through the straight away hallway now spotting the sleeping boy on the couch. He looked at the boy for a second, at first seemingly like he didn't care, then moved to throw a blanket on him, turned off the television and turned on a lamp, sitting on a nearby lounge chair in the same room.

Then he did something strange. He spread his legs and let his head droop down between them, then grabbed at his hair shacking it, pulling it, shacking more saying unspoken words in the processing. All this from stress. Silence was all the watcher could get before he stopped watching. Got up. And left.

The boy was no longer alone.

.o.o.o.o.o.

"I'm Home.." he called silently, already knowing that it was late.

He left his keys on the counter and suitcase on the couch then followed the flashing lights of the television flickering to the living room where he found Naruto sprawled out on the couch asleep, snores coming out through his big mouth. Homework kicked off the couch and onto the floor. There's probably a pencil in the couch again.

Gaara flashed a glance at the glass clock handing above fake plant in the corner of the room; 12:17.

His eyes were dead.

He through a blanket onto Naruto's body, turned the T.V. off, and sat in the lounge chair close to the window of the room then turned on the light.

_I hate him._

_He needs to die, someone kill him._

He cradled his head in his arms and started to shake with anger.

_He's probably out killing people right now._

_When will he die…?_

Gaara's feet started to rock back and forth on the wood floorings, his hands and body shaking a bit more, words flying from his mouth in a quiet dance.

"Its bugging me…" he shook more, "Its grating me.." but he was still quiet.

The man on the couch grinned just like an old man who had just picked up a nice whore on the street would; long and creepy. The smile of sort ran across his face all teeth showing and a hysterical expression on his face and in his eyes, sparkling with something unseen and just plain scary.

Then just like that, he snapped out of it. He shut his mouth combed through his hair with his fingers, messing with it a little, turned off the lamp and got up off the chair. Wished Naruto a goodnight before making his way down the hall to his room to re-search of, hopefully, sleep. Just like that he acted like nothing happened. Like his silly moment never happened. What's wrong with this scene may I ask you?

"…and it's twisting me all around." It came and went.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Sounds of fallen leaves being stepped on.

.o.o.o.o.o.

**Cut out line.**

"but honestly, everyone knows Gaara likes to grin and lick his teeth when he's all alone."

Shizzle your pants on that one?! I sure did.

**Sweeny Todd**: It was never proven if Sweeny ever existed, He was a fairy tale in a book 2 writers made in the 1500's, his first victim was his mother, he then went to jail for many years, then became a barber and killed off most of his customers by swinging them back in his high chair and the they fell through a trap door, which usually killed them. Then he gave their bodies to the butcher to sell to unsuspecting customers. It was never found out if Sweeny Todd was ever a real person.

**&&&**

And I'm not to sure if it was in the 1500's, I read a small bio on him and I THINK that's what it was, this was from memory sooo yeah.**&&&**

I'll take whatever you wanna give me. I kinda dig criticism. Its bad-aythh

Anyone ever here of a story called 'How to kill a caged bird?' pleeeease tell me if you have!

**&&&**

Leave me a little some'm some'm?**&&&**


End file.
